the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck (Mini)
This page is about the former antagonist, you may be looking for the Great Western engine. Duck is a main character and former antagonist in the Sudric Legends. Role in plot The Great Filler Race Duck watched the race held on Sodor and became very curious about Ninja Buddy. The Twat in the Hat Duck sent a message to Ryan, Gordon and Ninja Buddy telling them to meet him at the container yards at night. When the trio arrived, Duck was nowhere to be found. He used a fake lemonade tanker to trap and knock out the group and then he took them back to his lair. When Gordon and Ryan woke up the next day, Duck revealed himself to them and presented Ninja Buddy, who was caged. Duck offered anything in exchange for the Mini, but Ryan turned the offer down and destroyed Duck's facility. The latter caught up to him and was shot by Ryan and the Mini Cannon, but he survived without a scratch. The two were about to break into a sword fight, but Gordon found a compromise. They sent Duck to The Magic Railroad where he could find as many Minis as he wanted, and after many misadventures, he did. The Gaurdian presented him with the Mini Sanctuary and let him take the Minis to Sodor as Duck confirmed that they wouldn't die after a month. He almost succeeded, but he was touched by an infected Mini. Duck returned to Gordon and Ryan, now in a new form. He became the thing he desired the most: a Mini. Personality "He's a dick." -OliverTheGWR11 Duck is a very curious and twisted engine. He kidnapped Ninja Buddy to learn more about him and held him for ransom, threatening to have his forces kill Gordon and Ryan. Duck is also shown to have a lighter side, as he did make an effort to listen to Gordon and agree to his compromise. In the end, Duck was just curious about Minis, but he got a lot more than he bargained for. Relationships Ryan Duck kidnapped Ryan and attempted to have give up Ninja Buddy for his experiments, but Ryan refused and attempted to kill him, but was stopped by Gordon, when Duck was offered a "deal" Ryan pushed him into the magic buffers as revenge, Ryan was amused when he came back as a weak mini. Gordon Gordon is partially responsible for getting Duck turned into a mini by offering him a deal, other than this, the two haven't had much interaction. Ninja Buddy Duck was very curious about the mini and desperately wanted to find out more about him, going as far as to kidnap him and attempt to trade him with Ryan. After being turned into a mini, he lashed out at Ninja Buddy in anger after seeing him again, implying he solely blames him for his transformation and despises him because of it. The Guardian The Guardian appears to be the only character Duck was on good terms with, since the two of them both had some decent knowledge of the minis and there first meeting didn't involve violence. As to whether or not they're still on good terms after Duck's transformation is unknown. Though it's unlikely they still are. Equipment and skills *'Strength' - Duck is very strong, as he took an explosion from the Mini Cannon and survived without a scratch. *'Magic Sword' - Duck weilds a magic sword. It has a grey hilt and has a blue flame coming out of it. *'Top Hat' - Duck wears a top hat. He does this to look cool. MagicSword.jpg|Magic Sword TopHat.jpg|Top Hat Battles The Twat in the Hat *Ryan vs. Duck: Interrupted Appearances *The Great Filler Race (cameo) *The Twat in the Hat Trivia *In the original Skype stories, Duck in mini form was represented by an Ertl Duck, this was due to there being no mini Duck model, one was eventually released in 2016. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Green Engines Category:Former Antagonists Category:Males